A Promise
by aDistantYume
Summary: A farewell that sends them down a different path.


**A Promise**

"_I've always liked you, Ohana Matsumae!"_

Ohana tightened her hold on her headphones as she stood there waiting for the train.

"_Just go... Just go!"_

A sigh escaped her lips as those words repeated themselves in Koichi's voice. He left before she even had the chance to give him a proper answer, but... What was her answer? She clearly cared for him deeply, but did it stop at that friendship marker? She couldn't explain it, but that pounding in her chest always acted up when she tried to think of a response.

_Ko-chan... I..._

"Ohana!"

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Ohana turned toward the voice, her brown hues filled with surprise. "K-Ko-chan!" She pulled her headphones down as she watched her best friend running toward her. Swallowing, she held her hand against her chest as that pounding in her chest grew even more intense. _I...I haven't thought of anything yet! It's...it's too soon!_ "Ko-chan...I-" Her voice stopped the moment he stopped in front of her. _I couldn't say anything to you when you told me how you felt...so why... _Ohana blinked back the coming tears as she couldn't find her voice. _Why do you have such kind eyes?_

"I was afraid I wasn't going to make it. I'm glad I caught you before the train got here!" Koichi was still catching his breath after running all the way there. "I was an idiot and forgot to set my alarm when I got home last night. When I woke up and saw the time earlier, I panicked and-"

"Why?" Ohana's voice wavered as she lowered her gaze, not wanting to look directly into those kind eyes of his. "Why do you act as if...as if everything was fine? I didn't...after last night...I'm such a terri-" Her brown eyes widened as she felt a hand on top of her head and she was pulled into his chest. "K-Ko-chan...?"

"Don't finish that thought, Ohana. No one would ever think of you like that. I...would never think of you like that. You're the farthest from it... You're such an energetic and upbeat kind of person. The kind of person that always makes others smile. And..." His voice drifted off as the sound of the train drew closer.

A small smile formed on Ohana's lips as she gently raised her hands to push against his chest, pushing herself away from his embrace. Sniffing, she raised an arm to wipe away any tears that may have appeared. Looking up at him, the familiar energetic look coming about again, Ohana smiled as she found her voice, "Ko-chan... Thank you for coming to see me off. I really don't know how long I'll be away, or how long it'll be till we see each other again, but..." The words she wanted to speak were embarrassing, and her courage failed her when she wanted to get the rest of it out. She raised a hand to her chest as she took a step backward, grabbing the handle to her traveling case just as the train came into the station. Her hair blew in the wind from the entering train as she rolled her hand into a fist and took a deep breath, trying to suppress that nervousness that kept her from speaking.

"I know. We'll meet again...right?" Koichi finished what he thought was Ohana's sentence as he smiled, happy to see that familiar, energetic smile.

A bit surprised at first, Ohana nodded in agreement as she took a step back again while the doors to the train opened, and the people at the station began to board. "We'll...definitely meet again! And...and by then...by then for sure...!" Ohana raised her hand from her chest and gave a gentle wave, her eyes never leaving Koichi's, "By then...I promise I'll have my answer for you, Ko-chan!"

There were no more words exchanged between the two of them. Koichi had returned Ohana's smile and wave with his own, watching patiently as she boarded the train. As the door closed, their eyes met one last time before the time they were apart began. The boy took a deep breath as he stood alone at the station, watching the train depart as the sweet scent of Ohana's hair lingered on his clothes. "I'll be waiting...Ohana." It made him happy to hear Ohana's words, to see her bright smiling face, to know that they were going to meet again. He didn't want to lose himself to any doubts he might have felt. He wanted to look forward to a future where they stood together with their eyes longing for each other. To a future where he'd confess his undying feelings yet again.

* * *

.::|| A very short one. I whipped this one up in a short amount of time, but this inspired another idea of mine. I hope it's alright.


End file.
